


Dead Daddy

by Miriamel



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator, Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Crossover, Established Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 07:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14014776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miriamel/pseuds/Miriamel
Summary: Машина Аманды заглохла посреди ночного леса, но на помощь ей неожиданно приходят отец с дочерью на старом пикапе.Отсылки к Supernatural.Можно читать под OST к Before the StormThomm Jutz/Peter Cronin — Burning The Midnight Oil.Бонусная иллюстрация(исходники).Беты: Sagrim-Ur, Blushunt.Написано на WTF-2018.





	Dead Daddy

Машина заглохла, конечно же, посреди леса, за сотни миль до ближайшего жилья. Последний автомобиль Аманде встретился два часа назад. Ждать помощи было неоткуда. К тому времени успело стемнеть, небо усыпало звёздами, но луны пока не было видно.

После того, как попытки завести двигатель ничего не дали, Аманда выбралась наружу, открыла капот и посветила внутрь смартфоном. Ни дыма, ни горелого запаха. Может быть, всё не так плохо? Склонив голову, Аманда внимательно осмотрела начинку автомобиля. Делала она это нечасто и каждый раз удивлялась, как много всяких штуковин помещается в таком небольшом пространстве. Она набралась смелости и протянула руку, чтобы пошевелить контакты. Со старым телевизором, который достался ей в наследство от предыдущих обитателей её комнаты в общежитии, это помогало. Но разум взял верх над смелостью, и она закрыла капот, так ни к чему и не прикоснувшись.

Ничего не доломав.

Она набрала отца, чтобы пожаловаться и посоветоваться, а может быть, даже попросить приехать, но связи не было. Сколько она ни повторяла вызов, результат оставался прежним. Что же. У её отца прибавится несколько седых волос, а ей придётся самой справляться с проблемой.

Отлично.

Аманда выругалась, вслух, но не слишком громко. Она достигла совершеннолетия и имела полное право выражать свои эмоции так, как захочет, к тому же, вокруг не было ни души, но ей до сих пор было неуютно произносить вслух некоторые слова.

Поразмыслив, она решила, что если из-за чего-то и стоит расстраиваться, так исключительно из-за того, что отец будет волноваться. Против небольшого приключения она ничего не имела. В конце концов, что останется от жизни, если вычистить из неё все подобные неурядицы? В шею кольнуло будто иголкой, она шлёпнула комара и порадовалась, что сейчас лето и замёрзнуть насмерть ей не грозит.

Ухнула сова. Аманда, нахмурившись, прислушалась. Только что ей казалось, что вокруг тишина, но теперь она поняла, сколько шорохов и шелестов её окружает. Где-то вдалеке ей даже почудился волчий вой. На ум немедленно пришли все истории, на которые горазд был Роберт и над которыми она любила посмеяться, с азартом ловя его на противоречиях.

Теперь они вовсе не казались нелепыми. Они промелькнули перед её мысленным взором калейдоскопом кровавых картин, и Аманда дала себе зарок больше никогда не смеяться над рассказами Роберта.

Если им ещё доведётся свидеться.

Аманда не стала развивать эту мысль и не разрешила себе трястись от ужаса. Для храбрости она выругалась ещё раз, теперь громче и увереннее, и забрала из машины фотоаппарат. Он радовал полной зарядкой аккумулятора и привычной, уютной тяжестью на шее. Она поставила режим ночной съёмки и, решительно выпятив подбородок, шагнула в высокую траву, росшую у обочины.

Она очень любила поговорку о жизни, которая подсовывает лимон, и лимонаде. Раз она застряла в одиночестве посреди ночного леса, надо хотя бы наделать фотографий. Может быть, они пригодятся в каком-нибудь из учебных проектов или даже обогатят портфолио.

Снимать она стала едва не на ощупь: после вспышек глаза не успевали привыкнуть к темноте, а экран был таким ярким, что смотреть на него получалось только прищурившись. Аманда открыла настройки, чтобы убавить яркость, но свет так бил по сетчатке, что из глаз полились слёзы. Шмыгая носом, вытирая рукавом то лицо, то экран, Аманда так погрузилась в своё занятие, что не замечала ничего вокруг.

— Эй? Ты ранена? Нужна помощь?

Аманда вскрикнула и подпрыгнула на месте, чудом не выронив фотоаппарат. За её спиной кто-то стоял.

— Извини! — произнесла кто-то извиняющимся тоном и приподняла руки в примиряющем жесте. Было слишком темно, чтобы её рассмотреть, но по голосу ясно было, что это молодая девушка, может быть, не старше Аманды. — Я не хотела тебя напугать. На дороге стоит пустая машина, мы подумали, что нужна помощь, я пошла искать водителя и услышала, как ты плакала. Ты ехала одна? Твои спутники не пострадали?

Аманда почесала в затылке.

— Вокруг никого, мой телефон не ловит, и вдруг появляется незнакомка, предлагает помощь и спрашивает, одна ли я ехала? Я видела сто ужастиков, которые начинались так же.

Девушка усмехнулась.

— Если тебя не убедила я, дай шанс моему отцу. Один взгляд на него, и ты поймёшь, что он сам мистер Безобидность.

Говори Аманда с отцом или кем-то из друзей, она могла бы продолжать в таком духе ещё долго. Но незнакомая девушка могла не оценить, а обижать тех, кто пришёл ей на помощь, Аманде хотелось меньше всего.

— Ладно, я буду исходить из предположения, что ты не оборотень и не собираешься меня съесть. Умереть за месяц до финала «Сверхъестественного ледового пути призраков-дальнобойщиков»? Жизнь несправедлива, но не настолько же.

— К тому же, если бы я была оборотнем, разве могла бы я носить это?

Девушка приподняла, звякнув, висящий на шее кулон. В тусклом свете луны что-то блеснуло. Аманда щёлкнула фотоаппаратом, и в свете вспышки наконец смогла разглядеть лицо новой знакомой, а также увидеть три пули, нанизанные на шнурок.

— Они серебряные?

— По правде говоря, нет. Но надеялась, что ты не спросишь.

Обе рассмеялись. Сердце Аманды ещё билось учащённо, однако она уже успокоилась: тот, кто поддерживает твои шутки всего через несколько минут после знакомства, просто не может желать тебе зла. Это закон жизни.

— Хлоя! — Со стороны дороги раздался второй голос, мужской. Он звучал бодро, жизнерадостно и, действительно, более чем безобидно. — Ты нашла водителя?

***

— Стой! Сто-о-ой! — доносилось с экрана. — Вы должны мне помочь!

На лице Джека плясали отблески экрана, он затаив дыхание смотрел, как симпатичная блондинка выскочила на шоссе прямо перед фурой братьев Каллума и Флинта. Ещё чуть-чуть, и её бы переехали, однако тогда завязка серии заняла бы больше времени, и в сорокаминутный хронометраж уложиться бы не вышло. Роберт не смотрел этот сезон, но наперёд мог предсказать, на какой минуте появится монстр недели, когда прозвучит первая, ошибочная гипотеза, а когда братья наконец узнают правду. Смотреть всё это десятки раз с минимальными вариациями могло бы быть невыносимо. Вот разве что гримёр в этом шоу всегда делал из жертв настоящих куколок.

Обычно Роберт не выдерживал больше одной серии «Сверхъестественного ледового пути призраков-дальнобойщиков» за вечер, но сегодня терпел уже третью. В ожидании финала всего сериала Джек взялся пересматривать самый любимый из сезонов. Он был совершенно счастлив и забыл о времени. О том, что перевалило за полночь, а его дочурка так и не позвонила, хотя они собирались созвониться около одиннадцати вечера. Она ехала домой, чтобы провести с отцом каникулы. Водила она неважно, особенно не разгонялась и часто останавливалась, чтобы размяться и отвлечься от монотонной дороги, поэтому ждали её только к утру.

Будь воля Роберта, она заночевала бы в каком-нибудь мотеле и завтра, выспавшись, спокойно бы прикончила оставшийся путь, но лезть с советами он не считал себя вправе.

— Расскажите всё, что вы о нём помните, — донеслось с экрана. Братья начали собирать информацию о монстре.

Время приближалось к полуночи. Серия заканчивалась через полчаса. Когда пойдут титры, Джек посмотрит на часы и поймёт, что Аманда так и не позвонила. Если Роберт не хотел наблюдать, как Джек сходит с ума от тревоги, надо было поскорее придумать, чем его ещё можно увлечь.

Не следовало заниматься сексом сегодня утром. Вот уж что могло бы надёжно отвлечь Джека. Но они не занимались сексом два раза в один и тот же день, они были для этого недостаточно молоды.

Следовало научить Бетси имитировать припадок. Судороги, пену изо рта. Или хотя бы по незаметной команде падать на спину, хрипеть и не вставать, как бы вокруг ни носились. Словно почувствовав, что хозяин думает о ней, Бетси приоткрыла глаза, вопросительно посмотрела на Роберта и вильнула хвостом.

Оставались ещё, конечно, запасы в тайниках. Если Джек увидит, как Роберт достаёт бутылку, то довольно долгое время после этого он не вспомнит больше ни о чём. Лишаться запасов Роберту не хотелось, и тем более ему не хотелось, чтобы Джек на него сердился. Тем более, незаслуженно.

Надо придумать что-то ещё.

Шоу снова привлекло внимание Роберта, только когда оказалось, что симпатичная блондинка сама была привидением и — вот уж поистине оригинальный сюжетный ход! — даже об этом не подозревала. Но каким бы клише это ни было, Роберта увлекли последние кадры, когда героиня смирилась с правдой и по доброй воле отправилась в лучший мир.

Одним глазом Роберт поглядывал на задумчивых братьев на фоне рассвета, вторым наблюдал за Джеком. У того повлажнели глаза, он переживал катарсис и рассеянно улыбался.

Дело пошло на минуты.

Роберт придвинулся к нему и решительно обнял за плечи. «Не подведи, приятель». Обычно он не обращался, даже мысленно, к своему члену, однако в такой ситуации это было простительно. «Сегодня нам надо особенно постараться».

Джек, ещё под впечатлением от серии, положил голову на плечо Роберта и глубоко вздохнул. Они хорошо ладили друг с другом в постели, с первого же раза. До сих пор Роберт ни разу не испытывал с ним неловкости.

«Приятель» всё ещё не подавал признаков жизни, несмотря на то, как близко был Джек, как он навалился на него, тёплый и тяжёлый.

Роберт пытался вспомнить, как давал понять, что хотел бы заняться сексом — не словами же? Прикосновения, поцелуи, это было так просто — но в голове звенела пустота, которую постепенно заполняла паника.

Роберт напомнил себе, как сильно беспокоился Джек, когда Аманда не отвечала на звонки. Он же не хотел, чтобы Джек беспокоился и сегодня? Он решительно сжал Джеку колено, затем неловко продвинул ладонь выше, по бедру, неловко сминая ткань.

Больше ему ничего делать не пришлось. Джек откликнулся в тот же миг, с полуулыбкой подставил шею, и тут уж Роберт знал, что делать. Он прихватил зубами под ухом, легко потёрся щекой, дразня отрастающей щетиной тонкую кожу на горле, засунул руку под резинку домашних штанов и сжал задницу.

Единственное, о чём приходилось заботиться — чтобы Джек не лез руками куда не надо и не заметил, что у Роберта не встал. Когд Джек торопливо стащил с себя штаны вместе с трусами и потянулся к одежде Роберта, тот вывернулся из его рук, развёл ему колени в стороны и, усевшись на пол между ними, вобрал в рот уже отвердевший член.

Работая руками и языком, впервые за свою жизнь Роберт во время секса думал о чём-то другом. Джек был моложе его всего на четыре года, Роберт был уверен, что и Джек уже не в той форме, чтобы заниматься сексом дважды в день. Оказалось, это не так. Наверное, Джек видел его насквозь и был слишком деликатным, чтобы приставать слишком часто.

Тактичный ублюдок.

Роберт завидовал и немного стыдился. Его утешали только стоны, с каждой минутой всё более прерывистые, и пальцы, легко касающиеся его виска. Всё-таки Роберт был в этом хорош.

Но второй раз за день и у Джека пошёл не так легко. У Роберта начали уставать мышцы под языком и ныть челюсти, он отсидел ногу, поясница начала ныть, но он продолжал трудиться, пока Джек не замер и, вскрикнув, не кончил Роберту в рот. Джек откинулся на спинку дивана и лежал с полуприкрытыми глазами и довольной улыбкой, а Роберт поднялся на ноги, медленно и осторожно разгибая каждый сустав. Что-то щёлкнуло в спине, каждом из колен и даже в правой ступне. Выпрямившись, он рухнул на диван рядом с Джеком, поглядывая на его счастливую раскрасневшуюся рожу.

Если он заснёт прямо сейчас, то проспит до утра, а к тому времени Аманда уж наверняка вспомнит позвонить. А если даже и не начнёт похрапывать в ближайшие минуты, то очень скоро почувствует прилив голода и отправится на кухню. Роберт следил за его дыханием, надеясь, что оргазм был достаточно хорош и сработает как снотворное.

Но Джек так и не уснул. Он ещё молчал, расслабленный и счастливый, однако оставались считанные минуты, прежде чем он посмотрит на часы.

***

— Ремень ГРМ, — такой вердикт вынес Уильям, вынырнув из капота.

Аманда пожалела, что так мало внимания уделяла всему, что связано с автомобилями, и не поняла ровным счётом ничего.

— Ага. Ремень ГРМ. А это хорошо или плохо?

— Это быстро, — ответила Хлоя, пока Уильям, посмеиваясь, отправился к своему пикапу. Хлоя проводила его взглядом и, не глядя на Аманду, пояснила: — У нас есть всё необходимое, так что торопись, если не хочешь оставить лес не обфотографированным со всех ракурсов.

— Я лучше... — Аманда приподняла фотоаппарат, до сих пор висящий у неё на шее, и показала им на Хлою. — Если ты захочешь.

— Всё-таки предпочитаешь людей? Сколько угодно.

Хлоя забралась на багажник машины Аманды и, усевшись там по-турецки, выжидательно взглянула на Аманду.

Она явно любила позировать и выходила на фотографиях очень хорошо. У неё было обычное, не запоминающееся лицо, но она хорошо владела телом и не испытывала проблем с мышечными зажимами, поэтому за ней хотелось следовать объективом, ловя пластику. Впечатлили Аманду и голубые волосы, и татуировка — цветочная лиана, обвивающая правое плечо, — и одежда, какую носили панки несколько лет назад — те панки, которые тогда ещё не успели стать примерными семьянинами и которых сейчас совсем уже не осталось.

Сосредоточенная на этих ярких деталях, Аманда не сразу заметила взгляд, на который более опытный фотограф обратил бы внимание с первых же минут. В глазах Хлои была какая-то странная мягкость, спокойствие, какие Аманда прежде никогда не видела. Она не смогла бы описать её словами, не сумела бы объяснить, почему, обратив на неё внимание, она больше не делала снимков в полный рост, а снимала крупным планом лицо. Ярче всего это странное выражение проявлялось, когда она бросала взгляды на отца. Аманда сделала несколько кадров и с ним. Он поднял голову на вспышку, а затем, перед тем, как вернуться к работе, посмотрел на дочь и... нельзя было сказать, что он улыбнулся, но его лицо, и без того приветливое, мгновение словно бы излучало тепло и мягкую печаль.

Что-то было удивительное в них, что Аманда никак не могла понять. Как будто они знали что-то, что не знают остальные, и сейчас, ночью, посреди леса, чиня машину незнакомой девушке, они никуда не торопились, будто они уже находились именно там, где им необходимо было находиться в этот момент.

Интересно, как Аманда выглядела с отцом?

И тут она вспомнила, что до сих пор ему не дозвонилась и не сказала, что хоть и застряла у чёрта на рогах, однако с ней всё в порядке и беспокоиться не о чем.

Аманда вытащила телефон, чтобы ещё раз проверить связь. Как и следовало ожидать, та не появилась. Аманда посмотрела на экран, затем, осенённая, перевела взгляд на пикап.

Она открыла было рот, но прежде, чем заговорить, щёлкнула и его тоже. Он был старым и живописным, грязным и проржавелым, в пятнах от полусорванных наклеек, исчёрканный маркером внутри.

Покончив с этим, Аманда обратилась к Хлое:

— Отец с ума, наверное, уже сходит. Я должна была позвонить ему сто лет назад. Мой телефон здесь не ловит, и... Хлоя! Может быть, ловит твой? Проверь, пожалуйста.

Хлоя не шевельнулась в ответ на её просьбу, только на секунду отвела глаза, а затем ответила:

— Мой тоже не ловит, я проверяла.

— А...

— У отца тоже.

— Угораздило же меня встать именно здесь... Я знаю! Хлоя, ты не отвезёшь меня позвонить, пока твой отец чинит машину? Пожалуйста! Ты не представляешь, как волнуется за меня отец.

По правде говоря, Аманда надеялась, что к этому моменту её уже успеют перебить и со словами «конечно, о чём речь» Хлоя поспешит к пикапу. Но она не двинулась с места, и тогда Аманда выложила козырь:

— Я бы не стала просить, но отец... Он сам не свой, когда я не отвечаю на смс и не беру трубку. Раньше он не был таким, но после того, как... — Её голос всё-таки дрогнул, и она глубоко вдохнула, прежде чем продолжить. — Но после того, как моя мать вот так же не брала трубу... а потом её нашли... С тех пор для него очень важно, чтобы я принимала его звонки.

Никогда раньше Аманда не прибегала к этому аргументу, и для неё было неожиданностью, как погано от этого стало на душе, будто, стоя у могилы матери, она позвонила какой-нибудь подружке и, смеясь, принялась обсуждать с ней однокурсников.

Хлоя шевельнулась, будто ей стало вдруг неудобно сидеть, и растерянно посмотрела на Уильяма. Тот поднял голову от капота и мягко сказал:

— Аманда, я закончу очень быстро. Уверен, твой отец не успеет ничего заметить.

— У меня нет прав, — выпалила Хлоя. — Э... Если бы я могла водить машину, я бы обязательно повезла тебя искать связь.

Уильям ничего не ответил и вернулся к внутренностям машины. Аманда проглотила просьбу отвлечься от ремонта и самому её отвезти.

Она поёжилась. Они были такими милыми людьми, весёлыми и лёгкими, взялись починить её машину, и до этого момента Аманда чувствовала себя в безопасности, как среди подруг. Но ответ Хлои на такую простую просьбу показался слишком резким. Если бы Аманда не была так им благодарна за то, что они уже делали, она бы решила, что Хлоя ей врёт.

Конечно, Хлоя и Уильям не обязаны были делать ничего, но если уж они остановились и решили потратить своё время, чтобы починить чужую машину, почему они не могут потратить ещё немного, чтобы отвезти Аманду туда, где связь будет ловить? Аманда чуть было не заподозрила, что они ортодоксы, которым религиозные соображения не позволяют пользоваться мобильными телефонами, но выкрашенные в голубой цвет волосы Хлои и её татуировки отметали такое объяснение.

— Эй. — Хлоя легонько тронула Аманду за плечо. — Скоро ты попадёшь домой.

Её лицо смягчилось, в глазах читалось искреннее участие, но за всем этим снова чувствовалось что-то, что Аманда так и не смогла понять, хоть и старалась поймать это в объектив.

Ничего. У неё будет много времени, чтобы рассмотреть фотографии. Может быть, всему виной ночь, лес и сломанная машина, а ничего особенно в Хлое и нет. А может быть, эти фотографии станут началось головокружительного успеха.

Аманда улыбнулась.

— Ужасно хочу пить. У меня есть кола, хочешь?

Хлоя последовала за ней, но пить не стала, только странно смотрела на бутылку, и Аманда решила даже не пытаться понять, о чём она думает и что чувствует.

Когда Аманда утолила жажду, Хлоя кивнула в сторону фотоаппарата, висящего у неё на шее, и попросила:

— Покажи, как я получилась?

***

Говорят, о близких надо заботиться, даже в ущерб себе. Раньше Роберт отмахивался от подобных советов, но ни к чему хорошему это не привело. На этот раз он собирался всё делать правильно.

Вздохнув и беззвучно выругавшись, Роберт поднялся с дивана — в ногах ещё покалывало, но хотя бы суставы больше не хрустели — и отправился к стенному шкафу, где Джек держал коробки, которые до сих пор так и не разобрал. Позади одной из них, той, что была чуть меньше остальных, оставалось достаточно пространства, чтобы вместить бутылку виски.

Это был самый ненадёжный из тайников, Роберт удивлялся, что его до сих пор не обнаружили, да и пойло было дешёвым, но всё равно потребовалось серьёзное усилие воли, чтобы принести эту жертву.

— Прости, малышка, — прошептал он бутылке и погладил её почти так же нежно, как гладил Бетси. — Ты этого не заслужила, но мир несправедлив.

Чтобы привлечь внимание Джека, который уже ворочался за стенкой, но пока не встал с дивана, Роберт изобразил крадущуюся походку так, как её показывают в мультфильмах: нарочито выразительную, шумную и совершенно не похожую на обычную. Для верности он звякнул бутылкой о металлическую часть зонтика, висящего среди курток, и приглушённо выругался.

Никакой реакции.

Похоже, Джека всерьёз пробрало. Роберт довольно ухмыльнулся, прежде чем вернуться мыслями к стоящей перед ним задаче.

Почесав в затылке, он пожалел, что для вскрытия виски штопор не нужен: его можно было бы долго и громко искать. Не оставалось ничего другого, как взять стакан, отвинтить крышку и застыть, как кретин, не зная, что ещё сделать, чтобы привлечь внимание Джека.

Роберт не пил четыре месяца. Пока он держал закрытую бутылку, затея казалась ему забавной и даже, может быть, дельной. Теперь, почуяв запах виски, он больше так не думал. Будто наяву он представил ритмичный булькающий звук, постепенно тяжелеющий стакан в руках, тёмно-жёлтую жидкость, в которой красиво, как в янтаре, преломлялись лучи света.

Забыв об Аманде, о телефонном звонке и возможном беспокойстве Джека, он тупо смотрел на блестящее горлышко бутылки и не заметил, как на кухню зашёл наконец Джек.

Роберт поднял на него взгляд. Его обожгло стыдом. До этого момента он ожидал, что, застав его с бутылкой, Джек устроит выволочку. Но сейчас Роберт вдруг понял, что после того, как он ушёл, отсосав и не дав прикоснуться к себе, Джек догадался о том, что у него не встал, и теперь решил, что к виски его потянуло из-за мыслей о своей несостоятельности.

Чёрт. Всё это выходило уж слишком унизительно.

Джек подошёл к Роберту и обнял его. Тот выдохнул, сжав зубы, когда понял, как рвано прозвучал выдох и напряглось его тело. Он осторожно поставил на стол бутылку и стакан и замер, не зная, что делать. Джек гладил его по спине, и под прикосновениями, тёплыми через футболку, мышцы постепенно расслаблялись.

— Спасибо, — тихо проговорил Джек и поцеловал его в висок.

Роберт промолчал, не зная, что происходит.

— Я знаю, что не должен так психовать. Я... Мне действительно проще, когда я отвлекаюсь. Сериал, и ты. Спасибо.

Джек вздохнул и прижался теснее. Роберт сжал объятия и закрыл глаза. Он больше не видел бутылку, но чуял запах. Неважно, он почти не думал о виски. Ему хотелось запомнить этот момент открытости.

Когда они отпустили друг друга, Роберт первым делом вылил виски в раковину, а затем уселся за стол напротив Джека и смотрел, как тот ест разогретый сэндвич. Он весь этот вечер думал об Аманде и не показывал виду, а Роберт купился и считал, что сериалами и сексом отца можно отвлечь от мыслей о не позвонившей дочери.

Он судил по себе. Он-то бы отвлёкся.

Неожиданно для самого себя Роберт ощутил, как его охватило беспокойство. Ему на ум впервые за вечер пришёл вопрос: а что если на этот раз действительно что-то случилось?

Может быть, если бы они с Джеком поехали искать Аманду, то успели бы прийти на помощь. Но они потеряли драгоценное время и не смогут забыть об этом до конца своих дней. Почему Роберт не подумал, что, обеспокоившись, Джек мог не только рвать на себе волосы, но и предпринять что-то полезное?

Они вдвоём могли бы что-то сделать.

За стеной звонил телефон. Джек бросился с такой скоростью, что едва не снёс дверной косяк.

Роберт затаил дыхание, чтобы услышать первые слова, которые произнесёт Джек после того, как примет вызов. Радоваться было ещё рано. Может быть, звонили не с телефона Аманды.

Или с телефона Аманды звонила не она.

Только услышав возмущённое «Аманда, ты знаешь, что уже третий час ночи? Лучше бы у тебя была очень веская причина, почему ты не позвонила раньше», Роберт расслабился. Он криво улыбнулся собственному беспокойству, такому непривычному, и пожаловался Бетси:

— Что со мной стало? Кажется, я слишком много времени провожу с этим парнем.

Бетси замахала хвостом и сочувственно гавкнула.

***

— Вот и всё. — Уильям выпрямился, обтёр ладони о джинсы и помассировал себе поясницу. Машина тарахтела, ожидая, когда Аманда вернётся за руль.

— Вы меня спасли! Я так вам благодарна, я...

— Ну-ну, — мягко улыбнулся Уильям. — Это было совсем не сложно.

— Вы меня не обманете, то же самое говорят герои боевиков, после того как, обезвредят бомбу за секунду до взрыва.

Уильям рассмеялся.

— Аманда, тебе не о чем переживать, мы совсем не устали и у нас нет никаких дел, которые нельзя было бы отложить на пару часов.

— Ну... Тогда просто... спасибо. Если я могу хоть как-нибудь вас отблагодарить...

— Просто передай это дальше и однажды помоги кому-нибудь, кто в этом нуждается, — ответил Уильям, но тут влезла Хлоя:

— Если ты можешь задержаться на пару минут... у меня есть к тебе просьба.

Уильям посмотрел на дочь, и хоть Аманда не смогла объяснить почему, у неё сжалось сердце.

— Разумеется! Вы меня спасли, если я смогу вас отблагодарить, я с радостью это сделаю.

— Пойдём.

Хлоя вскочила на ноги, открыла дверь своего потрёпанного жизнью пикапа и скрылась в глубине. Аманда постаралась заглянуть в салон так, чтобы при этом не выглядеть чересчур назойливо. Она успела увидеть только пиратский флаг, повешенный на спинку сидения, когда Хлоя появилась снова, держа в руках стопку листов.

— Мы ищем одну девушку. По правде говоря, мы пересекли всю Америку, от восточного побережья до западного. Посмотри.

Она сунула Аманде в руки объявление о пропаже. «Рейчел Амбер», было написано под фотографией девушки с длинными светлыми волосами.

— Какая красивая... — «С ней что-то случилось?» — едва не ляпнула она, но вовремя прикусила язык. Конечно, с ней что-то случилось.

— Да, — кратко ответила Хлоя. Она не сводила взгляда с девушки, но в её глазах опять не было ни печали, ни беспокойства, а что было — Аманда снова не сумела понять. Смущённая, она перевела взгляд обратно на листовку и заметила дату: 22.04.2013.

— Четыре года назад! — воскликнула она, не подумав, и тут же зажала себе рот рукой. — Прости, я бестактная, знаю, вечно скажу что-нибудь не то.

— Всего четыре года, разве это срок? — усмехнулась Хлоя. — Так скоро я от неё не отстану.

Аманад ждала, что Хлоя с надеждой спросит, не видела ли её Аманда, и той придётся искать слова, чтобы кроме «нет» в её словах прозвучало и одобрение. Но вместо этого Хлоя попросила:

— Если когда-нибудь её увидишь, скажи, что я её ищу. По правде говоря... — Она потёрла затылок, явно смущённая, но сказала: — Скажи, что я буду искать её, пока не найду.

Затем, словно не желая расспросов, Хлоя молча забрала листовку из рук Аманды и бросила её в машину, поверх стопки.

— Я никогда её не видела, я бы запомнила, — сказала Аманда. — Оставь мне листовку, я буду спрашивать, я позвоню по этому номеру, если... если кто-нибудь её видел.

— Я не думаю... — начала Хлоя, но Уильям вмешался — впервые за всё время, положил Хлое руку на плечо, останавливая, затем повернулся к Аманде и сказал:

— Спасибо. Возьми одну.

Было что-то в его словах, отчего у Аманды сжалось сердце. Спокойная печаль, смешанная с тёплым участием. Может быть, его дочь сошла с ума? Может, он знает, что Рейчел давно мертва, но не говорит об этом Хлое, чтобы не лишать её надежды?

Она встряхнулась. Неважно, если они хранят какие-то тайны. Главное — это хорошие люди, которые ей помогли. Больше её ничего не должно волновать.

Надо было выразить им всю ту благодарность, что она чувствовала. В этот момент она как никогда ощутила душевное родство со своим отцом, который любил делать вид, будто нет на свете ничего ужаснее, чем разговоры с незнакомыми людьми. Это нелепо, Аманда всегда умела и любила общаться. Она улыбнулась и постаралась, отринув неловкость, сердечно поблагодарить Уильяма и Хлою.

— Да, да, — ворчливо, но сквозь улыбку, прервала её Хлоя. — Луна взойдёт совсем скоро, и мы превратимся в чудовищ.

— В чудовищ? — удивился Уильям.

— Аманда нас раскусила, она знает, что мы оборотни.

— В таком случае, нам следует поскорее сматывать удочки.

Уильям помахал Аманде и, приобняв Хлою за плечи, повёл к пикапу. Аманда испытала очередной прилив благодарности, на этот раз за то, что они взяли на себя труд изящно распрощаться.

— Вы обязательно найдёте Рейчел! — крикнула им вслед Аманда, надеясь, что в её голосе не прозвучало сомнений. Хлоя отсалютовала на прощание, а Уильям ответил, слегка усмехнувшись:

— Ещё бы.

Аманда села за руль, но не трогалась с места, пока мимо неё не проехал пикап, постепенно набирая скорость. Из открытых окон лилась неторопливая задумчивая песня. Мужской голос пел о том, как скучает по старому другу.

Очень скоро, скорее, чем ожидала Аманда, фары пикапа растворились в темноте. Она подумала, что Уильям с Хлоей куда-то свернули, но её машина по прямой поглощала милю за милей, а никаких ответвлений не встречалось.

***

Роберт почёсывал за ухом Бетси и вспоминал времена, когда жил в полном одиночестве в своей берлоге и не был вынужден задумываться над тем, как следует или не следует поступить.

Поев, Аманда убежала к себе в комнату, прижимая к груди фотоаппарат, и, уже скрывшись в коридоре, позвала за собой, чтобы показать ту панкушку, которая так её очаровала.

«Идём, покажу фотки». Вот как она выразилась.

Что может быть проще? Джек вот ни о чём не раздумывал, тут же поспешил вслед за ней.

Стоило ли Роберту последовать его примеру? Или он был бы лишним?

С одной стороны, о своём приключении Аманда рассказывала им обоим, Роберт тоже задавал вопросы и высказывал своё мнение. Поэтому показать ему фотографии было бы уместно.

С другой стороны, он никогда не был в её комнате — ни когда она приезжала погостить на каникулы или выходные, ни когда её не было. Без явного приглашения он чувствовал себя не вправе туда заходить.

«Идём». Нет чтобы «иди» или «идите».

Бетси подняла голову и заскулила, глядя на Роберта. Он понял, что бормочет себе под нос, спрягая на разные лады это слово.

— Скучаешь по старым временам?

Бетси зевнула, перевернулась на другой бок и снова улеглась у него на коленях. Кажется, ей было в целом неплохо, и Роберт, несмотря ни на что, готов был с ней согласиться. Он прикрыл глаза, перебирая её шерсть и с полуулыбкой соскальзывая в полудрёму.

Как вдруг очнулся и замер, затаив дыхание.

Он не понял, что его встревожило. Может быть, чутьё, которое он развил, проводя долгие ночи под открытым небом и привыкнув считывать сигналы спинным мозгом.

Интуиция говорила: что-то пошло не по плану. Забыв о сомнениях, Роберт аккуратно переложил Бетси на диван и, подобравшись, как готовый к атаке хищник, заглянул в комнату Аманды.

— Тебе виднее, Аманда, — растерянно говорил Джек. — Я мало что понимаю в фотографиях. По мне так, это просто участок дороги и опушка леса. Но раз ты сфотографировала их столько раз подряд, то наверняка увидела в них что-то, что не вижу я.

Роберт не видел выражения её лица, только напряжённую спину и шею. Они смотрели на экран ноутбука: Аманда сказала, что покажет эти фотографии только на большом экране, потому что на экране фотоаппарата невозможно в должных подробностях разглядеть эту удивительную девушку.

Аманда лихорадочно щёлкала клавишами, просматривая одну фотографию за другой, пока не дошла до конца. Она проверила дату и время каждого кадра, затем потрясла фотоаппаратом, едва не выдернув кабель, а затем растерянно повернулась к отцу.

Они оба молчали, глядя друг на друга с тем же выражением, с каким смотрят друг на друга персонажи «Сверхъестественного ледового пути призраков-дальнобойщиков», впервые столкнувшись с чем-то сверхъестественным — в тех случаях, когда это сверхъестественное не пытается их съесть.

Роберт кашлянул. Они вздрогнули и повернулись к нему.

— Это наш шанс.

Джек и Аманда смотрели на него непонимающе.

— Наш шанс поохотиться на настоящих призраков. — Роберт выудил из кармана мобильник и включил диктофон. — Аманда, расскажи всё, что о них помнишь.


End file.
